Angie (Shark Tale)
Angie is the deuteragonist of Shark Tale. She is Oscar's best friend and later second love interest. She works in the Whale Wash down in the reef. She is voiced by Renée Zellweger who later play Vanessa Bloome in Bee Movie. Biography Angie starts out as Oscar's best friend who harbors a huge crush on him. Upon learning of Oscar's huge debt to Mr Sykes, she berates him before presenting to him her Grandmother's pink pearl, telling him that dreams that start small could one day turn into something bigger. However, unbeknownst to Angie, Oscar blows the money and is punished by Ernie and Bernie. After Oscar becomes the "Sharkslayer" she is shown to be very proud of him, visiting him at his new South Side Reef home with a lava lamp in tow. However, she soon finds out about Lenny and the whole scheme, and is initially very angry at Oscar for deceiving her. The rift between them escalates when Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the cameras, causing Angie to leave in anger, jealousy, and sadness. Angie furiously argues with Oscar over is lies and fame, resulting in her finally confessing that she'd always loved him, "before the money, and before the fame". Angie then tells Oscar that she no longer sees him as a somebody, but now a "fake, sham, con, and a joke." Then, Oscar, deeply hurt, tries to say something, but Angie tells him to go away as she is "tired of hearing about how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Oscar sadly swims out of the warehouse while Angie weeps. The next morning she is kidnapped, due to Lola's intervention. Oscar and Lenny rush to rescue her, and she is "eaten" by "Sebastian the Dolphin" (who is actually Lenny in disguise) but later regurgitated. After Oscar's battle with Don Lino, upon seeing Oscar mobbed with fanatics and press, she begins to leave, believing that Oscar will continue to live a lie. But upon his confession that it was all a sham, she and Oscar reconcile, kiss, and get together. Personality Angie is initially very friendly and kind, even though Oscar's obliviousness and blatant hatred for his being a nobody can make her short temper burst. Despite her exasperation with Oscar, she's very generous towards him, checking him in for work and even giving him her grandmother's precious pink pearl to pay off his debt to Sykes. This mostly stems from her unaware love for Oscar and seems to be constantly waiting for a sign that he feels the same about her. However, despite her love for Oscar, it is shown she has a moral compass that makes her furious with him when she learns from Lenny that Oscar was bluffing the whole time. She is also shown to be prone to jealousy, shown when she first meets Lola and then after Oscar and Lola's kiss after Oscar's "fight" with Lenny. Despite this, she is quick to forgive, forgiving Oscar and Lenny for deceiving her. External links *Angie - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Mentor Category:Honest Category:Successful Category:Love Rivals Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Businessmen Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise Category:False Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Neutral Good